


i hate homos

by JAKURAICOCK



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKURAICOCK/pseuds/JAKURAICOCK
Summary: lord help me......
Comments: 2





	i hate homos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FinnIsHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnIsHere/gifts).



> DO NOT TAKE THIS SERIOUSLT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! heart emoji i hate you finn i hope your car bursts into flames while youre driving to go see your stupid twink boyfriend named jeremy fitzgerald /j /lh

mike was on their way to go see their stupid little twink boyfriend , getting into their car and starting it they called their boyfriend jeremy "hiii shawty im on my way <3 be there soon!!!! im taking a shortcut" and hung up ... their driving on the road when they see their shortcut. A CLIFF. "ahh here it is!!" and they make a sharp left turn and drive off the cliff , their car smashing against the rocks but the car still intact. they continue to soar in the air until they crash into a tree, their doors flying off and their car rolling until their car, again, crashing into the rocks effectively shattering the hood. they continue to drive until they drive off another cliff , crashing so hard into a tree that it catches fire "its a little warm in here" they say as the car itself has burst into flames, shattering all the windows. after some more driving they make it onto the road, nearly getting hit by a car. "alright! im almost there" they said with a smile as they sped down the highway, crashing into every single car thats in mikes way. after some more driving and running over innocent citizens, they arrive at jeremys house. they run up to the door and knock on it when jeremy eventually opens the door, he nearly has a heart attack. "MIKE WHAT THE H*LL!!!!!" he exclaimed as he took notice of mikes car, which was not only on fire but missing its doors, windows, hood and top of the car. "WHAT DID YOU DO?! WHAT HAPPENED!!???" "oh you know, i just took a shortcut shawty!! <3"  
  
V ---- image of mike  



End file.
